The Dragon Tamer
by NatsuDragoneel1
Summary: natsu's dad comes back, injured and has a story about the dragon tamer, and how he captured the other dragons
1. igneels return

The quiet sounds of night fell on the town of Mongolia, but that was quickly interrupted by the sounds of a certain guild hall. The well known guild hall of fairy tail. They were always loud but, it was manly Gary filibuster and natsu dragoneel. They were always fighting but, soon it was stopped by the one person who could...Erza scarlet, one powerful female in the guild. "WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF" she said with a powerful roar of anger, as she was tired of them fighting.

Outside a figure was walking towards the guild hall, he stood 6 feet tall, buff arms and pink fiery hair, black, onyx eyes, and smoke coming off his body, with bruises all over his face and body. Eventually he bursted through the guild hall doors stooding, as best he could he looked around at the members all looking at him, like they were ready to kill him, he found natsu and grinned at him "not even a hug for your father?" He smiled a big goofy grin and wiped his face off from the dirt that was on it, then fell on the ground passing out from exhaustion and bruises.

Natsu looked dumbfounded and ran to him picking him up taking him to the infirmary.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gary were all standing outside the infirmary, waiting patiently for some news about Natsu's father. Natsu was looking at the ground thinking and Lucy gently grabbed his arm looking at him. "What's wrong Natsu?" Shs said with a soft voice, as she knew what was currently wrong but not his thoughts. He looked at her and faked a smile, but Lucy looked at him more "you can't fake a smile Natsu, I know what's wrong, I just want to know what's on your mind." He sighed running his hand through his pink spiky hair, he then softly spoke "why now...why after all these years, he decides to show back up now, and all beaten up and shit" he sighed heavily and looked at the door then at Lucy, a tear running down his cheek. Lucy then grabbed his hand blushing softly but smiled "whatever happened, we'll be right beside you, helping you along the way" she smiled more.

Right after she said that, Mirajane walked out with a smile on her face "he's awake and should be ok, he just needs to rest" she walked off and down the stairs back to the bar.


	2. Igneels story

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray were quiet as the entered the infirmary, Igneel was laying there with a grin on his face, but his face was also unreadable "come sit down son, probably wondering why I look like shit" he chuckled softly as his eyes already told a story of torture and pain. His face went dark as he sighed "he was fast, to fast for me" natsu listened not saying a word, then igneel continued "he wore ripped pants and no shirt just a giant collar and chain, he knocked me out and was gonna take me somewhere, but I got away and followed your scent, he looked at natsu "but he has the rest of them...he had the others" he sighed as he said the name of this man "it was the dragon tamer" he grins "but as soon as I'm healed, I'm going back to help the others

This is when natsu roared "YOUR NOT GOING ALONE" his eyes were filled with rage and I could tell he meant it "we're coming with and there's nothing you can do about it" he growled low at his father.

His father nodded, smiling "still a hot head" he smiled at the rest of them "I don't believe I caught your names, natsu said normally "this Is Luc, Erza, and gray, aka the stripper" gray growled at natsu then they looked eyes and start fighting again, erza then sighed and toared at them "IF YOU TWO DONT KNOCK IT OFF IM MAKE YOU" she looked ar igneel "so I'm guessing your hot headed as well"

Igneel shook his head "not like natsu, he disnt learn that from me." He smiled as he looked at erza "im guessing your above natsu?" Erza nodded smriking "hes catching up" she placed a shoulder on his shoulder "but he probably wont became an s class wizard" natsu grolwed "can yiu tell us more about the figure?"

Igneel's face went dark "he was a cold person..he seemed to want the other dragins for something, but i dont know what, what i told you a few minutes ago, and what im telling yoh now is all i know."natsu nodded "can you get his back were yoy escaped?" Natsu asked with a dark tone in his voice, his face was unreadable, but he was probably mostly pissed off.

Igeel nodded "we can go in a few weeks let me get my strong back up."

They all nodded then left the infirmary letting him rest, natsu smiled at him as he ledt the room, hoping his father would be okay.


End file.
